habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Food
---- Fast Food, is an official game in Habbo which involves safely parachuting food down to awaiting customers. The goal of the game is to efficiently land six dishes of food in front of your customers, before the two rival players can. Game Play Each round begins with a countdown 3... 2... 1... GO!, then the player presses the green arrow button to send the food down. The player has to make sure he gets the food on the table as fast as he can without spilling/breaking them. Whenever a player spills or breaks a food, he has to wait longer to get more food. The ready time of each food varies depending on the weight and size, E.g. the Cake takes the longest to get ready because it is the biggest of the foods. Since you are against 2 other players you have to try and beat them to the finish. Using power ups (see below), a player can gain an advantage by destroying other players dishes, or making sure they don't spill or break their food.There are 6 courses in each game so each player must safely drop 6 different food items on their designated table, before the other two players do. When a player wins, this is what is shown under that players avatar: Rules The rules/gameplay for fast food is also displayed on the games homepage, along with diagrams: Below is the games default playing field. Types of Food Different types of food have different weight and speeds, in which, you will need to use strategy around. The usual strategy is the heavier the food item is, the earlier you should deploy the parachute. The release of food is based on a normal meal at a restaurant, first is the Appetizer (Always soup), next is the Entree (pizza/burger), with the Entree you're gonna get drinks (Drinks Tray), and sometimes you finish off with Desert (cake or pizza). Power Ups Power Ups may give you advantages while playing fast food. You have the ability to use up to three of each type of power ups per game. You can buy power ups or simply receive them at random after finishing a game. Missiles Likely, missiles are the most common choice of power up. These may be fired at an opponent's falling dish thus destroying it. However, shields will block missiles from doing any damage and if the opponent's dish is already on the table, the missile will do no damage. At a low price of 1 coin for 25 missiles, these are the cheapest power up. When you first start playing Fast Food, you start with 3 of them for free. Large Parachutes Sometimes your, default, Red Parachute will not do the trick if your playing competitively. This mega green parachute will almost halt your food from falling for a safe landing. You may purchase 15 of these for 1 coin. Shields Not only does the shield protect you against missiles, your dish cannot break if it hits the table at high speed. However, costing 5 coins for 5 shields, these are the most expensive power ups. If you first start out playing fast food, you start with 5 of them for free. Definitely use these wisely. Badges There are five badges that may be earned, only by playing the game and performing certain actions in it. There are 20 levels to all five of these badges. :For the complete set of these achievements see Game Achievements Fast Food Winner For Winning '''1000' times in Fast Food '' '' Fast Food Rocketeer ''For launching '''2000' missiles in Fast Food'' '' '' Fast Food Protector For avoiding '''350' missiles in Fast Food'' '' '' Last Minute Life Saver For using a large parachute perfectly '''1000' times in Fast Food'' '' '' Fast Food Regular For playing Fast Food on '''X' different days'' '' '' Old Leaderboard The Fast Food leaderboard was a leaderboard similar to that of Snowstorm's, it basically showed the players with the highest amount of scores. But unlike the snowstorm leaderboard, only 50 games per day were counted. This was later updated to allow users to have played 300 games per week but not limited to 50 per day that counted. Also unlike Snowstorm, the player with the biggest amount of points won a prize worth 200 Credits, and 3 randomly picked ranking players in the 50 - 2 number were picked to receive a smaller prize. Old Leaderboard Prizes At the end of each week a prize was given out to the top player, and three lucky runner-ups, who are randomly chosen from the list of players ranked 2-50. As a prize, the top player received a Big Ruby, which is said to be worth 200 credits when exchanged. On the other hand, the three runner-ups received a Small Ruby, which is said to be worth 75 credits when exchanged. Removal In the few months following the games release, users started to abuse the rewards system by programming macros to automatically play the game perfectly each time and rank up on the leaderboard. This caused all the leaderboard prizes to be won by the same user, after which staff noticed this, and quickly changed the prize to a Badge Display, but later removed the rewards system and leaderboard altogether. Update Previously, players were given a Red Parachute by default but recent updated have brought new colours based on the badges you already have. The colours are now red, blue, green, yellow and black; red being the lowest and black being the highest. The difference is that the better the parachute a player has, the quicker they fall when pulled; giving them more chance to win. Habboween For Habboween 2012, Fast food was given a temporary Halloween theme. Players had to drop Pumpkins, Brains and Voodoo Cakes onto the table as opposed to Burgers, Pasta, Soup, Cake and Drinks. spooky fast food.PNG|Playing around Halloween. spookyfastfood.PNG|End of a game around Halloween. Trivia *In the game code, such as for the logo, the file is named "Basejump". It is unknown whether this was going to be the original name for the game. "Basejump" suggests that the game was going to have a different theme than 'food', but rather characters jumping down from a height. This is similar to how Snowstorm's files are "Snowwar". *The game has gotten a lot of negative feelings due to the almost unbearable lagg experienced almost every day. *During 1–2 weeks of the games existence, there was no game limit to the leaderboard so players could play mass amounts of games and win the prize easily, when this was noticed as unfair by the habbo staff, a limit was put in. Teaser Trailer Category:Sulake games Category:Habbo Games Category:Games Category:Featured Article Category:Historic